Search for Sleeping Beauty
by FanggirlX
Summary: Haruhi is missing! She never came to club meeting! Tamaki and the twins go out to find her and rescue her, with Kyoya trailing behind to make sure they behave properly. Though Haruhi is no damsel in distress…she could pass as sleeping beauty this once.


**A.N.- My first attempt at writing for Ouran High School Host Club. It is pretty short because it's just an experiment. Please let me know how you like it and if I did ok. Thank you and enjoy!**

**FanggirlX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

When the door to music room three was opened there lay inside…total panic.

The princely blonde president of the club, Tamaki, was dashing about raving about his worry for Haruhi. The host club's secret female member had never shown up for the club meeting on this once peaceful Thursday afternoon. Therefore Tamaki was causing a huge ruckus with his panicked worry.

Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose working to keep a hold of his patience.

_I swear no one on earth can irk me faster than that idiot,_ he mentally muttered to himself.

Hikaru sat with his twin Kaoru watching with amused eyes as their "mighty" leader scurried about the music room like a frightened hamster.

He couldn't help but admit silently in his own mind that he too was a little concerned Haruhi hadn't shown up. He glanced at Kaoru, "You think our toy is ok?"

Kaoru pondered the question a moment before replying softly, "She is very capable of taking care of herself."

Hikaru glared at his brother, "That's not answering my question."

Kaoru stared down at the floor before looking back to Hikaru, "It's hard to say though. She is usually fine, but it could be one of those rare times when she's not."

Tamaki announced loudly that they'd be ending host club early today so that he could go searching for his daughter.

Kaoru looked to Hikaru questioningly, "Want to go with him? Even if she is ok watching him make a fool of himself is always fun."

Grinning Hikaru nodded and stood, stretching.

Tamaki called for Kyoya to come with him quickly before he disappeared out of the music room doors.

Deciding that if he didn't follow after the fool Tamaki may do something reckless that would tarnish the pristine image he'd worked hard to create for the host club Kyoya did indeed follow leisurely after Tamaki, the twins close behind him.

Hunny looked to Mori, "Takashi, I'm sure Haruhi is fine in the library. Can we stay and take a nap?"

Mori nodded, offering the tiny blonde a slight smile, "Yeah."

------

Tamaki bolted down the school hallways checking each and every classroom, closet, and nook he passed.

Hikaru and Kaoru following his example also threw open every door they came to on the opposite side of the hall, they'd long since passed him taunting him all the while. Tamaki refusing to let those evil twisted dopplegangers get to his precious Haruhi first pushed himself to run faster and faster.

Kyoya followed at a much slower pace, after all he knew exactly where Haruhi was; he just didn't feel it was truly necessary to stop the blasted idiot and tell him that. Besides…it was kind of satisfying to watch the moron running about like the jester he truly was.

After searching every classroom they could think of they moved to search the cafeteria thinking she liked food so it'd be a good place to find her.

Once again coming up short a Haruhi the three members of the search party formed a huddle.

"We need to hurry! The longer it takes to find Haruhi the more possible it is for something bad to happen!" Tamaki declared with tears forming in his violet eyes.

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded, speaking in unison they asked, "But where do we search next, boss? We're running out of places to look."

Kaoru then gasped, "Boss! You don't think…"

Hikaru who was gazing into his brother's eyes finished his sentence, "That she left the campus?"

Tamaki gasped, clutching his heart theatrically. "No! Leaving school without telling daddy?! Bad Haruhi I'm so disappointed in you! We'll have to have a long serious talk about this!"

He twirled about and held his hands, clasped together, under his chin as his gaze went hazy with a dream. "You'll have to sit in daddy's lap while he scolds you. Then when you cry your sweet tears of shame begging daddy for forgiveness, I will wipe your eyes and say, 'Don't cry my precious daughter. Daddy wants to see you smile.' then she'll wrap her arms around my neck and we'll hug. After that we'll-"

Kyoya cut in, "Hate to interrupt yet another of your sad delusions but…the twins have left you behind."

Tamaki huffed, puffing out his chest in anger while his lip jutted out in a pout. "Those good for nothings! I'll catch them and show them! Nobody saves my darling daughter besides me! If anyone is to rescue that damsel in distress it shall be I! Her father!"

Kyoya nodded, "Mmm, yes. I'm sure."

Tamaki took off running again. Kyoya sighed, this was growing tiresome. As amusing as this was, and truly it was. He had things he needed to see to, so this little game had to be brought to an end soon.

Pulling out his cell phone he pressed one of his speed dial buttons and waited as it rang a few times.

Elsewhere on campus Tamaki was holding one ruffian boy by his shirt collar. He felt his cell phone vibrate merrily before erupting into a happy little jingle.

Staring down at his jacket pocket a moment he looked back to the punk he was holding, "Please hold on a moment."

He set the boy down and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Tamaki, have you searched the library? She does study there often you know." came Kyoya's cool voice over the phone line.

Tamaki's eyes lit up, "That's a brilliant idea, mama!"

He snapped his phone shut and pocketed it before bowing to the gentleman he'd been "roughing up" seconds before, "Terribly sorry for that, good sir. It seems we've had a bit of a misunderstanding."

He turned and dashed away before the stunned ruffled high schooler could say a word.

Two libraries later, Tamaki found Haruhi sound asleep in a personal study desk.

Books were piled up all around her and her arms were folded atop an open one, her head nestled in the cradle her arms created.

Tamaki stopped short, stunned at the sweet look of innocence on her face. Feeling a bit breathless at her silent beauty he moved to brush her bangs out of her face. He caught himself and pulled his hand back, eyes wide. Tamaki stared at his own hand, stunned. That feeling…that desire to touch her…what had that…where had that…it had been…

"Boss, did you find her?!" he heard the twins call from a little ways behind him.

Snapping out of his daze he turned and saw them charging toward him. Tamaki nodded and smiled triumphantly, "Yes. I found her…" he turned and stared at Haruhi, "I found the sleeping beauty…" he added in a whispered voice.

The volume of the excited twins' voices woke the slumbering brunette. Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and they focused on Tamaki's face.

"Sempai…?" she mumbled.

The twins popped up, "Boss…you weren't molesting poor Haruhi in her sleep now were you? Hm…?"

Tamaki's face flushed and he shook his head violently. "N-no of course not! I would never!"

"Uh huh…suuuuurrrre you wouldn't." the twins said together, a wicked grin on their faces.

Haruhi blinked in confusion as her sleep hazed mind caught up with what they were saying.

"Sempai…were you really?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"No!"

Her eye twitched. "Sempaaaaiiiii." She growled angrily and stood up, eyes blazing.

"It's really disturbing for a person to wake up with someone standing over them like that! And it's creepy to watch people in their sleep anyway!"

Tamaki clutched his heart in dramatic sorrow, "Oh Haruhi! Daddy wasn't! I wasn't!"

"You're not my dad!"

Kyoya walked into the library just in time to watch Haruhi stalk away from a crying Tamaki.

The dark haired boy sighed and shook his head, fools could only be helped so much…


End file.
